


My Best Friend's Girl

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: An imagined D and L conversation in between the end of s1 and the beginning of s2. Logan's been dumped by a persnickety blonde, and he thinks his best friend's still in love with the past. (tiniest hints of Duncan bashing i think? not... not really i just don't like him very much and sort of keep that clear)





	

     “She’s my ex-girlfriend.” Logan shifted in the hotel couch uncomfortably.   
  
    “She’s mine, too.” Duncan sat with his arms folded, staring straight ahead.   
  
     It's a stand-off, one she’d taze them both for, but really the conversation’s been brewing for some time, and had taken off like an awkward match to emotional kindling. Logan’s still in love with her, they both know that much; he hasn't tried to hide it, not even from Kendall, not like she cared. There’s some of it he can shrug off as wounded pride, being dumped by Veronica and all. But the feeling in his chest isn’t all wounded pride, it isn’t all resentment, as nice as _that_ is to cling to and cozy up to at night. Some of it just is that he’s plain, old, still in love with her. That every time he drinks he lets himself miss her smiling at him. That every five foot blonde he walks by should be her, running back to him, making it better again. But Duncan? Maybe Duncan, once he glossed over the personal tragedy and gross parental triangle implications….could he still be in love with Veronica, too?   
  
    Of course, Logan’s heard the Neptune rumor mill, but he’s never thought to question Duncan and Veronica’s puppy love fire turned to stale ashes. He’s never contemplated that Duncan, who broke up with her a near eternity ago, would still love her. For what it’s worth, Logan definitely checks that possibility into the ‘bad thought’ category, picturing himself a near eternity from _then_ still hung up on a pint-sized pixie who could own him with a glare. _That Veronica Mars, really does a number on a guy, huh?_ Logan could guess as much from personal experience, being the bystander to Duncan’s Veronica-crush now; could he even stand that?   
  
    “You don’t even know her now.” Logan pointed out, and held back a laugh at his own and Duncan’s expense. Dramatic, sure, but doesn’t  Duncan know Logan’s origins better than anyone? Dramatic’s in his genes, and pining - no, not pining, lusting, no- pining over Veronica is something Logan’s sure he’s earned, and he’s not quite convinced Duncan really has. But the sentiment rang true to both of them in the silence, in a way. Duncan’s ex-girlfriend Veronica was soccer socks that reached her knees, and daisies in her long hair; pink and cream and bubbles. Logan’s ex-girlfriend Veronica was a trial-tested, all-edge sword; combat boots, short, blunt hair, and a tazer for prickly introductions. Duncan refused to even know that girl, let alone love her, Logan insisted in his head. “Besides, I don’t see a torch in her bag of tricks anywhere, for either of us.” Truthfully, school’s out and Logan only sees Veronica when he really tries; when she’s at work, or casual run ins in the shoebox of Neptune, California. Once in awhile, he drives by the Mars’ residence, slowing if he doesn’t see her car. It’s only been weeks since they broke up, but _god_ , it felt longer to Logan. Way longer.   
  
    “Yeah, maybe you’re right about that. Still though, what if we’re…” Duncan looked to Logan, a little apologetically. “Well, what do they say about those meant-to-be’s? Me and Veronica… it was like a _click_ , you know, puzzle pieces that _fit_ just right. It was always so _easy_ with Veronica, you know. So she has some new friends and new hobbies now, I mean can that really separate… something _real_ , you know?”   
  
    Maybe Veronica Mars could use a little easy, Logan tried to think through the inevitable, embarrassing nausea. But he vehemently disagreed that meant-to-be’s were _meant to be_ easy. And puzzle pieces? If there’s one thing Logan _knows_ , it’s Veronica Mars’ edges. Some he’d helped carve, while Duncan had stood silent, pretending the world was the same as it always had been. And some of her edges he’d even been cut on; those were some of his favorites. Logan mocked belief in that kind of easy at all. Anything too good to be true had to be faked or bought or manufactured or _fixed;_ even when things were hard, Logan clung to the hope that she’d never faked it, never fixed any of herself, never smoothed her edges to fit his. All the running, all the chasing, all the snappy comebacks to their relationship; Logan’s about to hit his daily think-about-Veronica-limit, but he remembered the Duncan/Veronica love affair having a distinct wet-blanket quality to it, even back then.   
  
    The great ones never were easy at first. It’s easy with Kendall, super easy, but is it something to fight for? Something to give a shit about? It was something he could pass time with and forget about,  and that was the most important difference, because as hard as he tried, no matter how much time passed he couldn’t forget about Veronica. Maybe him and Duncan had that in common, he guessed. Maybe that had nothing to do with them, and everything to do with her.   
  
     Maybe idyllic Veronica could enjoy easy, but Logan remembers kissing a girl with adrenaline pumping through her on the balcony at the Camelot. Electricity, real magnetism, her lips and his, even tentatively, neither had felt a shred of _easy_ about it. But they’d been drawn to it, stunned by it, Veronica, too. They’d wanted it, despite all the reasons it wasn’t easy; that counted for something right? Except Veronica had stopped wanting it, and he was going to stop waiting around for her to start again. One day. Maybe.   
  
    “Hey, you wanna get your heart tazed out of your chest, be my guest, man.” It’s the reluctant blessing Logan knew Duncan was listening for. He had Kendall, after all, and it wasn’t anything, or even something; Logan ground his teeth. Mostly, he wanted to stop thinking about Veronica, especially Veronica with Duncan. If she wanted a piece of sweet, loveless, _easy_ existence… _fuck_ , she could have it then. Because from where Logan was sitting, it wasn’t anything like electricity or magnetism, or difficult, difficult fun.


End file.
